Lostfeather
C(Do not delete this)<- delete this CTemplate belongs to ૮σƒƒεε↫|http://aminoapps.com/p/big3mn BC.·:*¨༺ ༻¨*:·. C┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ C┊ ┊ ☆ ┊ ┊ C┊ ☆ ☆ ┊ C★ ★ bc ╱ ╲ bc✵ table of contents ✵ cii. Basic information ⋆ ciii. Relationships ⋆Mate~Hollyfrost ciiii. family tree ⋆Mother~SpringCreek Father~Badgerfeather Brother~Chasingfire Sister~Mistwhisper civ. Physical characteristics ⋆ Scar on left eye and left shoulder civi. Mental characteristics ⋆ Stubborn, determined, rude and harsh to adults but more understanding towards her age. civii. history ⋆ civiii. quotes ⋆ bc ╲ ╱ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI Basic Information C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ Ci ❥current name Ci↛Lostfeather C ❥past names C ↛Lostkit, Lostpaw C ❥Future names C↛none Ci ❥Sexuality Ci↛Bisexual Ci ❥Current Rank Ci↛Warrior C ❥past rank(s) Ci↛Apprentice C ❥Future Rank(s) Ci↛Deputy Ci ❥Age Ci↛1 year and 9 months Ci ❥Born Ci↛In nursery Ci ❥clan/tribe Ci↛Lionclan C ❥Past Clan/Tribe Ci↛↚ Ci ❥Future Clan/Tribe Ci↛↚Lionclan BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ CIMG=8IX BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI relationship C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ C ❥Best friends Ci↛↚Owlbelly, Mistwhisper, Emberdust, Twigwhisker, Hollyfrost C ❥Friends Ci↛↚Fleetfoot, Furzebee, Snowspots, Quailseed, Cloudwatcher C ❥Role Models Ci↛↚Wolfstar C ❥Crush Ci↛↚Hollyfrost—Ravenpeak— BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ IMG=LBR BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI Family Tree C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ C ❥Mother Ci↛↚Springcreek C ❥Father Ci↛↚Badgerfeather C ❥Adopted mother Ci↛↚Mousefur C ❥Adopted father Ci↛↚none C ❥siblings Ci↛↚Mistwhisper, Chasingfire C ❥Adopted siblings Ci↛↚Owlbelly C ❥mate Ci↛↚Hollyfrost—Ravenpeak— C ❥Offspring Ci↛↚Wolfkit,Stormkit,Blackkit BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ IMG=SN8 BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI physical characteristics C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ C ❥Fur color Ci↛↚Gray blue C ❥breed Ci↛↚ C ❥eye color Ci↛↚Amber C ❥pelt color Ci↛↚gray blue C ❥paw color Ci↛↚white except one paw which is black C ❥ disabilities Ci↛↚future she breaks her front leg and can no longer use it properly C ❥markings Ci↛↚white circle on forehead and stripes and circles on her back C ❥color of markings Ci↛↚dark gray and white Ci➣➣➣➣ C ❥ fur length Ci↛|5/10| C ❥ fur roughness Ci↛|1/10| C ❥fur softness Ci↛|9/10| C ❥speed Ci↛|4/10| C ❥agility Ci↛|9/10| C ❥offense Ci↛|10/10| C ❥defense Ci↛|7/10| C ❥self-defense Ci↛|10/10| C ❥hunting land creatures Ci↛|4/10| C ❥ hunting birds Ci↛|2/10| C ❥fishing Ci↛|0/10| C ❥leadership Ci↛|9/10| C ❥herb knowledge Ci↛|2/10| C ❥intelligence Ci↛|7/10| C ❥parenting Ci↛|9/10| BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ IMG=14V BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI mental characteristics C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ C ❥positive traits Ci↛↚Hardworking, Determined, enjoys certain life aspects, caring, thoughtful, observative, artistic, creative, very empathetic C ❥negative traits Ci↛↚Stubborn, harsh, cares too much, uses too much force, loose tongue, easily angered, mopey, a loner C ❥favorite things Ci↛↚being in the forest alone at night, sitting in the medicine den watching Cloudwatcher. C ❥strengths Ci↛↚Very good in battle field and knows how to calculate movement very well. she understands other cats emotions and can easily manipulate them to her advantage C ❥weaknesses Ci↛↚She struggles with building strong long lasting relationships, she has too many walls and it makes her lose a lot of good life opportunities. C ❥flaws Ci↛↚can’t hunt well, angry a lot C ❥phobias Ci↛↚being left alone and forgotten BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ IMG=5SO BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI History C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ C ❥kithood Ci↛↚As a kit she was often neglected by her mother which made her look elsewhere for attention where she met Hollyfrost. She was adventurous and creative and many cats loved her for her very bright personality C ❥apprenticeship Ci↛↚eager to please she worked very hard but found it difficult to learn because she faced mental blocks. She created many friends outside of her clan which caused suspicion among the clan. Her father died as an apprentice and she mourned his loss besides her sister and brother. C ❥early adult Ci↛↚With the threat of Moonclan hurting her friends she works with Eaglestar to see what they are trying to do and why they should worry. She makes friends with many great leaders and eventually helps them out of their dark times to find out Eaglestar was the villain all along. He is ran out of the clan and they welcome Swiftbreeze as their current leader. Lostfeather struggles finding love with Hollyfrost because she seems more interested in a different way of life leaving Lostfeather broken and sad. She meets a Moonclan warrior and falls in love with him, she gives birth to three sons where she gives two of them up and keeps the last because he is too weak for the journey to Moonclan. They leave crying and wanting to stay with one another. Lostfeather is a single mother raising her son, Blackkit, he dies at 5 months because of sickness which leaves her heart broken and unable to find a hope for life. C ❥mid adult Ci↛↚With her son dead Lostfeather pledges herself to her clan, she works hard on helping everyone around her which eventually builds healthy and strong relationships. That is, until a clan who was building outside of the clans attacks. They are strong and Lostfeather must gather all the clans to help defeat them. Swiftbreeze dies in the attack, with no leader and deputy dead, Lostfeather takes temporary leadership in the fight and eventually leads the clans through war. She helps rebuild Moonclan so her sons can live peacefully. During the last fight she is almost killed and injured her leg to the point of not being able to heal again. C ❥senior adult Ci↛↚Lostfeather wanted as a leader can no longer serve her clan in that way, she takes it to help her younger sister, Mistwhisper, and train her how to lead the clan and gain their love and trust. Eventually Miststar is welcomed and Lostfeather is named deputy despite not being able to perform much. She helps her clan become stronger until her son, Wolfcry, attacks her clan and aims to kill her. He is a terror to the forest and she ends it by imprisoning him and taking care of him when he is crippled. He dies moons later. C ❥elder Ci↛↚Lostfeather is well respected among her clan and well loved. She loves being an elder well but never stops battle training and hanging out with the friends she made along her journey. BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ IMG=XAF BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI Quotes C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ Ci❝ ❞